Milk
by cherylwoo
Summary: While Hong Kong sleeps, Arthur and Chun Yan engage in some sexytimes. Part of my fem!China series. Pure PWP, i.e. LEMON.


A/N – Inspired by this picture ( i33 . photobucket albums / d64 / cherylwoo / breastmilk . png [take away the spaces]). This is part of my fem!China & baby Hong Kong series. Once again, I should tell you that I don't really like genderbending China, but I liked the picture a lot and wanted to write a fic for it, and he needed to have breasts for this fic ;) Total PWP (but I think it's quite half-hearted, oh well), set in between 'Blue Eyes' and 'Inheritance'.

Chun Yan was singing a soft lullaby to her newborn baby, Hong Kong. He had just fed and seemed to be sleepy, so she decided to put him to bed.

Hong Kong was soon dozing off, and Chun Yan placed him gently in his crib. She smiled affectionately at his sleeping face. He was so cute, she mused. But the effort to bring him into this world was so great – she had to endure eight hours of labour. It seemed that Hong Kong preferred the environment in Chun Yan's womb to the outside world. But then again, he was born two weeks earlier than expected, so Chun Yan supposed he was somewhat eager to see the outside world as well.

A pair of arms encircled themselves around Chun Yan's tiny waist.

Chun Yan turned around. Her husband, Arthur, stared down at her. "He's asleep?"

Chun Yan nodded. "Yeah, just had some milk, aru," she told her husband. "Fast asleep."

"Tired?" Arthur looked at Chun Yan questioningly.

"I'm alright," replied Chun Yan.

"Good," said Arthur. He was grinning mischievously. He took Chun Yan's hands in his and led her to the bed.

"What do you want to do, aru?" Chun Yan raised an eyebrow as Arthur twirled them around, so that she had her back to the bed.

Arthur wagged his exceptionally large eyebrows suggestively. "Get you pregnant again?" he said cheekily.

Chun Yan glared at Arthur as she was lowered onto the bed. "You can do anything you want to me, aru," she told him. "But you're wearing a condom if you plan on intercourse – I'm not enduring another eight hours of labour for you."

"Aw," Arthur mock-pouted. "But isn't Hong Kong the cutest baby ever? Don't you want another one?"

Chun Yan huffed. "Hong Kong is the apple of my eye, aru," she replied. "But I'm not ready to give birth to another one."

Arthur sighed and planted kisses all over Chun Yan's face. "Fair enough." He slipped his hand under her hanfu top. "No bra?" Arthur raised an eyebrow and glanced at Chun Yan. Nevertheless, he was grinning.

"Shut up!" cried Chun Yan, blushing. "I was breastfeeding Hong Kong just now, aru!"

Arthur chuckled. "I know – I was just teasing you, love."

Chun Yan did not say anything in reply to that. She merely glared at Arthur before pulling him down to kiss him on the lips.

Arthur kissed Chun Yan hungrily before pulling her hanfu top over her head.

The top half of her body now exposed, Chun Yan blushed and turned her face away from Arthur.

Arthur took both Chun Yan's breasts, massaging them with his palms.

A result of breastfeeding, Chun Yan's breasts were highly sensitive. She moaned and arched her back.

Arthur lowered his mouth to suck on Chun Yan's nipples. A white liquid escaped them, and Arthur lapped at it.

Chun Yan's eyes widened as she realised what Arthur was doing. She lifted her head and looked south. "What are you-Are you drinking my breastmilk, aru?!"

Arthur licked his lips and looked at Chun Yan teasingly. "It's sweet," he observed. "Like chai latte but without the chai."

"You bastard!" cried Chun Yan. "That's for Hong Kong, not for you! You are stealing his food!" She tried pushing Arthur away. "What kind of father are you, aru?!"

"Relax, Chun Yan," Arthur smirked. "I'll feed him milk if yours runs out."

Chun Yan grabbed Arthur's shoulders and shook him. "The doctor says breastmilk is the best – it is the most complete form of nutrition for babies!" she retorted loudly.

Arthur rolled his eyes. "I'm just tasting a little bit, you won't run out of it," he told Chun Yan matter-of-factly.

Chun Yan shot Arthur a glare and lifted her hands to smack him, but Arthur was much faster than she was. He grabbed both her hands and pinned them down above her head. "Ready for some sexytimes?" Arthur smirked.

Chun Yan rolled her eyes. "Don't make it sound so lewd, aru."

Arthur grinned. "But what we're going to do is that exactly." He leaned forward and planted a kiss on Chun Yan's lips.

"Just… just don't make it sound so vulgar," Chun Yan mumbled against Arthur's lips.

Arthur reached down and found Chun Yan's nipple. He grasped it between his fingers and began rolling them about, as he licked his way down Chun Yan's chest.

Chun Yan smiled softly. She knew Arthur had a fixation with her breasts. She lifted her head as much as she could with her hands still pinned down and kissed Arthur on the top of his head.

"I love you…" murmured Arthur. "I love you so much."

Arthur then shifted his attention to Chun Yan's neck, kissing and biting the area.

Her hands now released, Chun Yan reached out to undo the buttons on Arthur's shirt. She gasped as Arthur licked a particularly sensitive spot in her neck.

Satisfied, Arthur resumed kissing Chun Yan's lips as his hand moved to massage her stomach.

Arthur definitely knew which areas Chun Yan was most sensitive at, for when he began kneading her stomach, she immediately turned into a puddle of goo. "Ah! Arthur!"

Arthur smirked to himself, and brought another hand to rub at Chun Yan's left breast, eliciting another gasp from Chun Yan.

By then, Chun Yan had successfully managed to unbutton and remove Arthur's shirt. Arthur momentarily let go of Chun Yan to shrug off his shirt, but resumed his ministrations once his shirt had fallen to the floor.

Chun Yan was lost in the sensations Arthur was producing within her (but somehow she never grew tired of them after so many times having sex).

Arthur hooked his thumb over Chun Yan's pants and pulled them down. He salivated when he noticed that Chun Yan was wearing boxers instead of the usual panties she wore. She claimed that boxers were more comfortable; she usually wore them at home. But Arthur was not complaining – he thought Chun Yan looked infinitely sexier when she was wearing boxers.

Chun Yan blinked blearily at Arthur when he paused to stare at her. "What are you doing, aru?"

"Nothing," Arthur replied. "Just admiring how beautiful you are," he added, kissing Chun Yan's forehead.

Chun Yan turned red. "Stop teasing me," she grumbled.

Arthur chuckled and removed Chun Yan's boxers. He could see she was clearly getting wet with sexual desire. Arthur bent down and began licking Chun Yan's vagina.

"Ah! Arthur, don't!" panted Chun Yan. "That's dirty, aru!"

But Arthur didn't stop. His tongue found Chun Yan's clitoris and encircled the small bud.

Chun Yan's back arched, as she gripped the bedsheets below her desperately. The delightful sensations that were engulfing her body were too much for her to handle.

As Arthur continued running his tongue over Chun Yan's nether regions, his hands were fumbling to undo the buttons and zip on his pants. Finally, Arthur managed to release his erection from the confines of his pants.

"Condom!" rasped Chun Yan.

"Yes yes," Arthur said, rolling his eyes. "I'm getting on it." He reached for the bedside drawer and pulled out a purple packet.

Chun Yan reached to take the packet from Arthur. "Let me help you put it on, aru." She bit on the edge of the packet and tugged on it. The top part of the packet tore and a condom fell out. Gently, Chun Yan rolled the condom onto Arthur's cock. After the condom was securely fastened on Arthur's penis, Chun Yan pumped it up and down with her hand for a bit, bringing it even more erect.

Arthur's hips bucked forward. "You really know how to get me all hot and bothered, don't you?" he gasped.

Chun Yan smirked at Arthur, before she yelped softly, feeling herself suddenly lowered onto the bed. Arthur then positioned her on the bed so that the both of them were comfortable. He spread her legs wide apart and settled himself in between them. Arthur kissed Chun Yan on the lips as he placed his penis at her entrance.

Without warning and still kissing Chun Yan, Arthur slammed into her. Her eyes shot open, and she bit on her tongue, trying her best not to scream. She didn't want to wake Hong Kong up.

Arthur grunted, feeling Chun Yan's heat around his cock. She was so hot, and as she clenched herself around Arthur's penis, he couldn't help but feel a bit giddy at the sensation. He pulled out slightly and then inserted his penis into Chun Yan once again.

By then, Chun Yan had managed to grab hold a pillow and was biting on it to keep herself from crying out. After a few thrusts, she eventually reached her orgasm, coming hot and wet around Arthur's cock. Chun Yan buried her face into the pillow to muffle her cry.

Arthur came slightly later, and still had his penis in Chun Yan's vagina. After the both of them had recovered from their love-making, Arthur pulled out and rolled to the side. He pulled out the condom and discarded it over the side of the bed. Then Arthur laid down beside Chun Yan and wrapped his arms around her, effectively spooning her. "I love you," he murmured into Chun Yan's ear.

"Mm, I love you too, aru," said Chun Yan softly. Her eyes were starting to drop. "Good night," she said affectionately to Arthur.

Arthur kissed the back of Chun Yan's neck. "Good night, love."

* * *

A/N – Argh! What did I just write? I'm sorry – this is very badly written lemon… I apologise :(


End file.
